Adopte un Geek : Envahissant
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Spoil de la saison 2. Nikita a finalement choisi Ryan, laissant enfin la voie libre au geek de la bande pour retourner tout son intérêt vers l'homme qui l'a charmé la toute première fois qu'il l'a vu traverser le couloir faisant face à la salle d'entrainement.


**Note de l'auteur** : Voici la seconde fic de la série Adopte un Geek, elles sont à lire séparément et n'ont aucun fil conducteur à part Birkhoff. Écrite en écoutant le nouveau tube de Mika : Underwater.

* * *

**Adopte un Geek :  
Envahissant**

* * *

- Max est... le fils de Michael ? »

C'est la première fois qu'il part sur le terrain en solo avec Michael, la plus part du temps, il reste dans une voiture et les aide de loin, mais là Ryan a eu un gros soucis et Nikita avait accouru à sa rencontre les laissant sur la touche pour le cas Ovechkin. Depuis que la belle brune s'est entichée de l'agent de la CIA, Seymour est souvent appelé en renfort, il part avec Michael mais reste la plus part du temps l'associé invisible gardant un œil sur l'agent de terrain.  
Cette fois, Michael a eu besoin de son aide à la dernière minute, car non Shadow Bot n'avait jamais détecté la présence de l'enfant, il était aussi secret que les CV des agents de la Division ! Max est officialisé sous le nom de la babysitteur : Zinoivy ; alors comment diable aurait-il su que Michael devrait s'occuper de l'exfiltration de deux personnes ? Voilà comment le geek a fini sur le terrain, afin de pendre en charge le petit Max. Il n'a pas été facile de s'approcher du gosse, car il n'a jamais été à l'aise avec les enfants cependant, il doit bénir son côté sucré et son côté high-tech. La première fois qu'il s'est trouvé en compagnie du gosse, il lui a offert une de ses friandises au réglisse puis ils ont joué à la console, sa PSP n'étant jamais loin, lorsqu'il part comme ça pour plusieurs jours. Au final Max est devenu rapidement son pote, il a bien aimé s'amuser avec le gamin.

Le premier essai d'extraction foira, il avait du mal à être à deux choses à la fois et franchement, le faire descendre en rappel la maison des Ovechkin avec un gosse dans les bras ?! Même lui ne l'avait pas senti alors il ne blâmait pas le gamin d'avoir refusé, en même temps ça lui retirait une belle épine du pied, il détestait les hauteurs !  
La seconde fut la bonne, malgré un main à main plutôt musclé avec la babysitteur qui s'avéra être une tarée de la gâchette. Après avoir ramené le sourire sur le visage du gamin en faisant des pitreries, il l'avait ramené à Michael et sa mère.  
Tout était bien qui finissait bien, ils étaient tous les quatre entiers et franchement c'était un miracle ! Max avait fini par l'adopter et c'est avec un large sourire qu'il regardait le bambin courir devant lui en lui racontant des tonnes d'anecdotes : ses cours de piano qu'il haïssait, ses jouets qu'il adorait, son age... Cinq ans... Cinq ans ? C'est là qu'il avait su !

Observant Michael et son fils jouer, le geek a senti sa gorge se serrer.

- Merci, de la part de Max et de moi. »  
- De rien... »  
- Michael dit que c'est la première fois que vous êtes sur le terrain ? »  
- En effet, je suis plutôt logistique que... enfin, vous comprenez. »  
- Je crois, oui. »  
- Max vous aime bien. »  
- Ça à l'air... mais il préfère Michael. »  
- Hum... Je vous ai vu l'observer. »  
- Qui ça ? »

Birkhoff cligne des yeux, il fait très attention à son regard. Depuis que Nikita a choisi un autre homme, Michael est libre, la pseudo rupture entre lui et Niki a été compliquée, tout comme leur histoire d'amour... Il a pris la place du meilleur ami, du confident, mais il tait ses espoirs.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Michael pour la première fois, il n'avait été qu'un gamin subjugué par la prestance de l'ancien militaire. Il avait eu un coup de cœur, le premier de sa vie ayant pour seule et unique raison : un homme. Le seul ami qu'il s'était fait à l'époque n'avait pas arrêté de le charrier à cause de son côté fan boy à chaque fois que Michael passait dans les couloirs. Tout avait été bon pour que le militaire s'aperçoive qu'il existe. Il l'avait bassiné à propos de ses trouvailles au niveau du système de sécurité, il lui avait raconté ses projets sur Shadow Net... Mon dieu qu'il avait été pitoyable, il aurait été à la place de Michael, il se serait fichu une baffe dans la gueule.

Avec les années, il avait fini par comprendre que quoi qu'il fasse l'homme ne le regarderait pas et puis Niki était arrivé à la Division, Birkhoff ne devenant plus qu'un nom parmi tant d'autre. A la fin, ils n'étaient même plus vraiment des amis. Michael avait toujours été son modèle, une sorte de grand frère avec un instinct paternel développé. De toute la Division, Michael avait été le seul avec un visage humain. Et puis Nikita avait changé de camp et ça avait été la seule occasion pour lui de se rapprocher de Michael, ils avaient pu renouer une amitié, une belle amitié.  
Michael lui avait parlé de sa vie avant la Division et il en avait fait de même. La seule personne en qui il avait confiance fut le brun et la seule qui avait confiance en lui autrement qu'en ses capacités avec un ordinateur fut aussi Michael. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il ressentait plus pour le brun qu'une simple amitié, mais c'était bien impossible, pour plusieurs raisons, le règlement de la Division et Michael. L'homme lui avait avoué que pour une mission, il avait du draguer la cible de Nikita, un gay qui avait échappé au charme de la belle asiatique. Une mission que le brun avait haï, oui, il n'aimait pas les homo, surtout ceux qui avaient tendance à lui courir après. Il avait pris cette confidence comme un message subliminal, ''si tu veux rester mon ami Birkhoff, baisse les yeux''. C'est ce que le geek avait fait depuis lors...

Jusqu'à ce que Michael soit fait prisonnier, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il avait trahi l'homme qu'il aimait par son envie d'en finir avec Nikita. Jamais il n'avait voulu voir Michael attaché comme un animal attendant la sentence de sa mort. Michael avait encore choisi Nikita et ça lui avait fait mal. L'acte désespéré d'un cœur qui se mourrait d'amour dans le silence ; muré depuis des années, brimée et déchiqueté à chaque fois que l'homme flirtait avec l'asiatique. Il aimait Niki, mais il avait fini par la haïr du fond de son cœur. Il avait haï Michael également. Aussi lorsque la Division s'était écroulée, il avait fui.  
Oui, il était un lâche, il avait vu l'ingénieur se faire exécuter de sang froid et ce jour là Birkhoff avait su qu'il était, lui aussi, remplaçable. Combien d'autre Shadow Walker se baladaient dans la nature ? Il avait fait un choix, vendre Michael et Nikita, les faire tomber car il n'était qu'un homme. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait été heureux de lui balancer qu'elle était morte, pour voir dans ses yeux la tristesse que lui, il avait gardé muette toutes ces années !  
Mais jamais il n'aurait laissé Michael mourir, il était peut-être un faible, certainement un lâche, et même si son cœur était rempli d'aigreur, il l'aimait d'un amour sans faille, aussi, il l'avait libéré ; cet acte signait sa mort, mais c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire. Aussi quand Michael avait pointé son arme sur lui, il avait su qu'il tirerait sans sommation. Il avait du faire un choix, le plus cruel de son existence pour garder l'homme qu'il aimait en vie, lui dire que Nikita avait survécu. C'était simplement comme ça qu'il pouvait prouver à Michael et surtout se prouver à lui-même qu'il était capable de prendre ses propres choix, choisir son destin. Se ranger du coté de Nikita pour aider celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Oui, il avait profité de cette panique pour revenir dans l'estime du militaire, mais ça ne serait pas ça qui l'aiderait à rentrer dans son cœur.  
Ils avaient aidé Niki à sortir du QG de la CIA, pendant ce temps, il avait assisté à tous leurs mots mielleux qui lui donnaient l'envie de vomir. Jamais il ne pourrait dire mon amour à Michael, quoi que... jamais il aurait l'envie de dire ça à qui que ce soit, franchement trop dégoulinant pour son registre ! Mais oui, il aurait aimé exprimer son amour, il aurait aimé entendre la voix de Michael se serrer en lui parlant, mais non... Seymour était le témoin silencieux et ça lui donnait l'envie de se fracasser le crâne contre son bureau en hurlant comme un Caliméo.

Ensuite il lui avait donné la boite crackée, sachant ce qu'allait en faire son héros, il aurait essayé de le retenir que ça n'aurait pas marché, mieux valait lui dire de faire attention à lui. Michael n'était pas homme à agir inconsidérément, sauf pour Niki et justement, ils allaient au-devant du danger tous les deux. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il venait avec eux, mais il ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face tous les jours. Il était temps pour Shadow Walker de tirer sa révérence, il aurait toujours un œil sur Michael, toujours et quoi qu'il se passe ! En attendant, il le laissait filer avec sa belle, car c'est tout ce que pouvait faire un ami, pour un autre. Il aurait aimé lui dire plus, mais il s'était contenté du strict minimum, car jamais ses sentiments seraient partager, pire encore, Michael ne souhaitait pas les voir.  
Fallait être un imbécile pour ne pas se rendre compte que Michael savait ce qu'il ressentait, il avait le regard distant, il ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux, sauf quand il lui faisait la morale. Le brun évitait la vérité, car elle ne lui plaisait pas. Birkhoff avait reçu le message cinq sur cinq...  
C'est pourquoi, il avait laissé le couple tranquille jusqu'à la dernière minute, ne sachant pas que pendant ce temps là, ils s'étaient séparés, Nikita se rendant coupable de l'emprisonnement de Ryan avec qui elle avait noué un fort lien. Elle avait aimé les deux hommes de la même manière, mais depuis, Ryan avait pris la première place. Ça n'empêchait pas Niki et Michael de rester proches, mais ce n'était plus de l'amour qui les liait et lorsqu'il avait compris ça, Birkhoff s'était dit qu'il pouvait à nouveau faire parti de la famille sans être la dernière roue du carrosse.

- Birkhoff ? »

L'informaticien sursaute, revenant tout à coup au temps présent, la jolie blonde lui tend un sourire quelque peu taquin et il doit avaler sa saliver plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir réellement la regarder dans les yeux.

- Michael est un homme bon, il est droit, c'est quelque chose de rare de nos jours. Plus appréciable aussi... »  
- Hum... »  
- Il le sait ? »  
- Je crois, oui... »  
- Après avoir perdu sa femme et sa fille, je ne pensais pas qu'il se réinvestirait émotionellement parlant, je n'ai été qu'une mission, rien de plus, mais je sais qu'il me respecte et m'apprécie, je ne pouvais espérer mieux à ce moment là. Il est difficile d'accès, pourtant il y a un cœur tendre qui mérite le meilleur. Je ne connais pas ses préférences à ce niveau, mais il est un homme pour lequel il faut se battre. »  
- Il veut pas de moi, il peut pas être plus clair, mais merci pour la compassion. Le sujet est clos. »  
- Désolée... »  
- Je croyais que, comme Niki et lui ça n'a pas marché, qu'il me laisserait au moins essayer, mais... Je suis condamné à rester un ami, c'est ce que j'ai toujours été et ce que je serais toujours... »

La femme baisse les yeux, il n'a pas besoin de sa pitié ; il connait son lot même s'il ne peut qu'espérer, car après tout c'est ça qui le motive à continuer. L'espoir est son meilleur et son pire ennemi. Il veut tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Michael, il le veut heureux et même si ça ne l'inclue jamais dans la vie du militaire.

- Max a dit avoir cinq ans... »  
- Il... »  
- Michael... il est heureux avec votre fils. Je l'ai jamais vu sourire comme ça. »  
- Max lui rappelle sa fille. »  
- Max est... le fils de Michael ? »  
- Oui... Mais ne lui dites pas. Vous avez un ennemi implacable, je ne veux pas que Max en fasse les frais, je tiens à lui, il est la plus belle partie de ma vie. »  
- Il mérite de le savoir. »  
- Peut-être, mais pensez aux conséquences. Je vous laisse seul juge, mais Birkhoff, arrêtez de penser à lui et pensez un peu à vous, il n'y a que de la tristesse dans vos yeux, croyez-vous devenir heureux en le regardant vivre ? »

Non, mais c'est déjà un début. Il pourrait bien courir derrière des chimères telles que la nouvelle informaticienne de la Division, essayer de renouer avec la dernière marionnette du professeur dingo, ça ne changerait en rien le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à décrocher de Michael.

- Ce que je veux, je ne l'aurais jamais. Qu'importe ce qu'il me faudra endurer, je laisserais jamais Michael, quand j'étais paumé dans le noir, apeuré par tout... ça, il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'a empêché de sombrer dans la démence, c'est lui. On m'avait arrêté, envoyé moisir dans un trou, illégalement, sans jamais pouvoir revoir le soleil, travailler pour aucune reconnaissance, subir les menaces journalières... La Division, je n'étais pas préparé pour ça, sans Michael, je crois que je serais devenu un pantin prêt à tout pour survivre jusqu'à vendre ses amis et sa famille ou j'aurais été désactivé. Michael m'a permis d'être meilleur... »

Dieu sait ce qu'il j'apprêterais à faire au nom de Percy ou d'Amanda si Michael n'avait pas été là ? Observant le militaire soulever l'enfant de terre en riant, Seymour essaie de se souvenir de son propre père, l'homme qui l'a renié à cause de sa passion pour les ordinateurs. Un ancien athlète de haut niveau ne pouvait pas engendrer un fils qui ne savait pas manier le ballon. Dans sa famille, il n'y avait que deux carrières possibles pour les hommes, l'armée ou le sport, alors quand son père était arrivé avec les papiers d'une école militaire, Birkhoff avait fait ses paquets. Dans la foulé, il avait demandé sa majorité anticipée et avait quitté la maison familiale sans se retourner. Son père aurait été certainement fier de le voir parmi la Division, servir la patrie si chère à ses yeux.  
Il se détourne de la femme puis chemine vers la voiture, il laisse à Michael le plaisir de jouer avec son fils et même si l'image est belle, ça ne lui appartient pas, ce n'est pas comme si ce gosse pourrait un jour devenir le sien par extension. Devant sa PSP Seymour s'excite quelques minutes, s'essayant à un jeu de combat, mais bientôt les larmes lui montent aux yeux et il éclate en sanglots, la vie est injuste, ça il le sait depuis longtemps. Pourtant il ne demande pas grand chose, juste un tranche de bonheur ! Pourquoi serait-il le seul de la bande à ne jamais le trouver ? Demande-t-il trop ? Peut-être... Peut-être que Michael est trop bien, mais qu'y peut-il son cœur l'avait choisi sans vraiment lui laisser le temps d'objecter.  
Lorsque la portière côté conducteur s'ouvre, le geek détourne la tête, cachant ses yeux derrière les mèches trop longues de sa chevelure, Michael ne pose aucune question sur le silence ambiant auquel il n'est pas habitué. Birkhoff est un moulin à parole, une véritable tornade de bonne humeur et cette fois, il ne daigne même pas se plaindre de la circulation, ni même de l'inconfort de la voiture de location.

Il y a quelque chose qu'il doit faire pour Birkhoff : parler avec lui, mais Michael n'est pas un spécialiste à ce niveau, la communication avec lui c'est surtout par non-dits, par habitude sa femme avait fini par s'y faire, Nikita avait compris aussi comment il fonctionnait, mais l'informaticien a franchement du mal. Il n'est pas insensible aux problèmes du châtain, loin de là, ça lui déplait de le voir s'enfermer dans la douleur à cause de lui. Michael n'a jamais demandé à ce que le petit geek l'idolâtre puis carrément le suive partout comme un petit chiot perdu.  
Il avait trouvé ça attachant au début, quoi qu'il n'avait pas été mené à la Division pour faire du babysitting, mais pour mener une armée d'anciens repris de justice. L'amusement avait fait place à de la lassitude, car le gamin l'avait saoulé de tout et de rien, de choses dont franchement il se fichait et un jour oui, il avait été trop loin, par agacement surtout. Il avait jeté le geek comme il le fallait. Un statu quo s'était instauré au fil des années surtout quand Nikita était présente dans sa vie et dès qu'elle mettait les voiles, le petit profitait pour revenir à l'attaque. Michael savait ce que le chevelu voulait et c'était impossible à imaginer pour lui. Il ne pourrait jamais apporter une quelconque qualité romantique à ce qu'il vivait avec le geek, par ce qu'il était un homme déjà et qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes, pas comme ça et par ce qu'il était franchement encombrant, un véritable ras-de-marrée !  
Aujourd'hui Michael rêve d'une vie tranquille, d'une femme et d'un enfant, tout ce que jamais le geek ne pourra lui apporter. Inconsciemment, il veut retrouver la famille qui lui a été volé et ne perd pas cet objectif, Birkhoff pourra faire ce qu'il veut, Michael n'aura jamais pour lui autre chose que de l'amitié en stock.

Le militaire regarde l'informaticien se balader dans leurs nouveaux locaux avec cet air quasi princier, le monde est à Birkhoff quand il se pavane comme le maitre de maison, de temps en temps, l'ancien militaire se surprend à sourire en l'observant. L'homme est attachant malgré tout, il ne pouvait le nier! Il note qu'il doit arrêter de le voir comme le gamin qu'il était, il n'est plus une recrue, mais un homme à présent ! Même si techniquement, il n'a pas l'attitude d'un adulte. Suffisait de le voir avec ses bonbons et ses jeux vidéo.

- Michael, faut que tu vois ça ! Regarde un peu le bijou que je me suis procuré... »

Et c'est parti pour un babillage de choses et d'autres dont il ne comprendrait pas le sens, à moins que Birkhoff fasse l'effort de se rappeler qu'il est une bille en informatique. Le brun a appris, vivant quasiment vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre avec un geek aussi pot-de-colle, on finit par apprendre des choses qui eurent en plus, le bon ton de lui servir sur quelques missions et c'est le regard plein de fierté que Seymour s'auto-proclamait le meilleur instructeur ! Aussi Percy n'avait pas trainé pour lui donner la gestion des recrues et là, l'informaticien avait déchanté.

- Mais je t'ai pas oublié, tient, ouvre ce coffre. »

Il a au final rien écouté de ce que lui a dit le petit barbus, il s'en veut, mais ne fera pas mine de le montrer, à la place il ouvre la caisse pour tomber nez à nez avec un arsenal de premier choix. Il y a là plus qu'il ne faut pour le contenter, l'autre le connait bien, trop bien : avec le temps il sait les gouts de Michael et tape toujours au bon endroit quand il veut lui faire plaisir, parlant de ça, il l'a toujours couvert de cadeaux, surtout au début.  
Sans pouvoir jamais sortir de la Division, le geek arrivait toujours à le surprendre, il avait trouvé des mots manuscrits et codés plus qu'il n'en fallait dans ses affaires, des lignes de codes cachées sur ses PDA, des animaux en origami en plein milieu de ses packs de cartouches. Mais ça allait plus loin encore, en allant se préparer pour un meeting, il avait retrouvé une de ses cravates marquée par une suite de 0 et de 1, le meilleur, fut le signal en morse que le geek lui avait envoyé avec sa souris optique lorsque Percy l'avait hélé après une mission catastrophique. Jamais il n'avait eu droit au ''je t'aime'' tant appréhendé, c'était toujours des sortes de porte bonheur, un ''j'espère que ta mission se passera bien'' par ici, un ''courage !'' par là, un ''je suis avec toi !'' d'un côté et ''un je garde l'œil sur toi, promis.'' de l'autre. L'ombre de Birkhoff planait toujours sur lui, où qu'il aille. C'était à la fois adorable et même temps ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Merci... Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »  
- De ? Y'a un soucis avec Niki ? »  
- Non, elle va bien. »  
- Alors, y'a quoi, une nouvelle mission ? »

Birkhoff était nerveux, du coup, il parlait encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée, il fallut tout son self-contrôle au militaire pour ne pas s'énerver et dire quelque chose de désagréable, à la place, il inspira profondément, maudissant la langue pendue qui lui faisait face et bénissant Nikita de lui avoir enseigné le béaba du yoga.

- Birkhoff, la ferme, veux-tu ? Non, ça n'a rien à voir, ni avec Niki, ni la Division ou la putain de fin du monde, ok ? Je voudrais qu'on parle un peu de n... »

Allait-il vraiment dire nous ? Comment ça, nous ? Le nous n'existait pas, il n'y avait rien entre eux ! Ils étaient juste amis. Michael allait devoir faire très attention aux mots qu'il allait utiliser car il ne voulait pas faire perdurer l'espoir de Seymour, c'était le moment d'y mettre un terme et de laisser le geek s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, comme Sonya par exemple, ou Alex, voir même Owen pourquoi pas, mais bon dieu pas lui !

- Toi et moi... »  
- Ça va, c'est bon, j'ai compris, reçu cinq sur cinq ! Pas la peine d'en parler, ou plutôt de t'obliger à y faire face. »  
- Birkhoff... Je voulais juste te dire que... »  
- Que quoi ? Je suis pas ton genre, non, que je fais pas un magnifique 90B comme Niki, ou non encore mieux que je pourrais jamais te faire un gosse ! Ça ira, garde ta tête bien profondément enfoncée là où je pense ! Je suis peut-être qu'un mec, mais moi je t'aurais pas laissé dans la merde pour courir après un autre... Tient Niki comme ça fait plaisir de te voir, Ryan va bien ?! »

Il a peut-être dépassé les limites, mais y'a des jours où la haine est aussi grande que l'amour qu'il porte à Michael, il n'était pas gay non plus qu'il sache ! Il avait été choppé jeune par la Division, mais il avait un beau palmarès de copines derrière lui, pour un geek, niveau femmes, il s'en était bien sorti ! Se levant de son siège, le visage fermé, l'homme retourne dans sa pièce, bien décidé à éviter la présence du brun pour le restant de la soirée avant qu'il ne dise un mot de trop ; chose qu'il aurait voulu mettre à exécution rapidement, cependant la main de Michael serre si fort son bras qu'il peine à ne pas gémir sous la douleur.

- Tu n'as aucun droit de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! »  
- Ça me regarde pas ? Sérieux ? Qui était le premier ? Moi je crois ! Qui a fait des pieds et des mains pour te faire sourire quand t'es arrivé dans cette prison ? Je pense que c'était encore moi. Qui a risqué sa peau pour que TU t'en ailles avec Niki sans passer par la case inquisiteur ? Ça serait pas moi ? Et qui, nom de dieu, a toujours fait en sorte de mettre ses problèmes de côté pour résoudre les tiens ? Putain c'est encore moi ! Et quand Niki t'as largué qui était là pour te remonter le moral ? J'y crois pas, je dois être con ! Et quand il a fallu que tu ailles sauver ton ex et ton gosse, qui est encore venu t'aider ? Le geek ! Et le geek il en a ras le cul, allez vous faire foutre tout les deux et toi aussi Niki, par ce que je suis sûr que tu étais au courant et tu n'as jamais hésité à me balancer ton bonheur en plein dans la figure ! »  
- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! »

La poigne sur son bras est encore plus forte, il essaye vainement de faire lâcher prise au brun, mais c'est peine perdu, l'espace d'un instant il croit que le militaire va le lui casser, mais lorsqu'il gémit de douleur l'autre le lâche, sans pour autant se dépêtrer de son masque de froide colère.

- Max est ton fils ! »

Il n'a pas voulu le lui balancer comme ça, mais c'est sorti, trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

- Et tu m'en parles que maintenant ?! Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ?! »  
- Michael ! »

Il doit bénir Nikita sur le coup, car le brun vient de le propulser contre le mur le plus proche et si l'asiatique n'avait pas arrêté son poing, il le lui aurait mis en plein dans la mâchoire.

- T'as jamais voulu savoir pourquoi j'étais silencieux et distant dans la voiture ? J'ai appris à passer après tout le monde, mais un fils, l'enfant chéri que tu voudrais tant avoir... Maintenant que Nikita et toi vous êtes plus ensemble, je savais que tu ne réfléchirais pas à deux fois avant que tu te barres et nous laisses en solo ici, je te connais. T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste ! »

Nikita n'empêcha pas celui-ci, mais Birkhoff s'en fiche, cette douleur n'est rien à comparer des casseroles qu'il se trimballe depuis le temps, c'est peut-être la seule solution à son problème, il ne quittera jamais la team, il crèvera à petit feu en restant à côté de Michael... Seymour vaut mieux que ça, il est temps qu'il fasse quelque chose pour se libérer.

- L'un de nous deux est de trop ici ! Et vu que t'as la famille dont tu rêves et que je suis le seul sur cette putain de planète à pouvoir déchiffrer les boites noires, fait tes valises et revient jamais ! Que tu sois parti ce soir ! »

Une fracture nette et simple, s'il croit voir de la douleur dans le regard de Michael, il doit l'inventer, celui-ci n'a réagi avec cœur que pour une seule et unique personne : Niki. Prenant soin de ne pas perdre contenance avant d'être enfermé dans son boudoir, Seymour se sépare de l'ancien couple pour filer à vive allure. Lorsque la porte est close, il s'écroule à terre et pleure, c'est douloureux, mais au moins pourra-t-il passer à autre chose. Les genoux calés entre ses bras, il entend Nikita essayer de raisonner le militaire, mais il fait ses bagages et bientôt il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans leur nouveau QG. Seymour éclate en sanglots, il n'a jamais pleuré avant d'avoir rencontré Michael et il se jure de ne plus jamais verser de larmes de toute sa vie, car rien n'équivaudrait à la torture qu'il a subi tout au long de ses atroces années.

On entendit plus parler de Michael pendant des mois, il a part contre écopé d'une boss instable, dévorée par la culpabilité d'avoir sacrifié le pion qui lui était le plus indispensable et le plus cher. Quelques jours plus tôt Ryan avait été assassiné en prison, tué par la main droite de la Division. Seymour sait qu'il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'elle monte une mission inconsidérée et elle viendrait à grands pas ! Quoi qu'ils fassent maintenant, ils ne sont plus que deux, une pathétique petite team face à l'Oversight. C'est comme courir à une mort certaine, peut-être devraient-ils arrêter, mais Nikita n'a plus aucune raison de vivre normalement et lui n'en a jamais eu. Leur combat lui permet de ne pas penser à Michael, aussi, il ne veut pas que cela s'arrête. L'informaticien désire continuer, quitte à foncer droit dans le mur, aussi il coupe court à l'essai infructueux qu'il a eu de raisonner Nikita. Il n'a pas tellement envie d'y aller, cette mission sent la merde et Nikita va se faire tuer. Ce qu'il ne sait pas encore c'est que Sonya va encore frapper et que c'est lui qui trinquera et non Niki.

Lorsqu'il reprend connaissance après un passage à tabac en bonne et due forme, il est trainé par deux gorilles, il entend très distinctement les talons aiguilles de l'inquisiteur en écho, il est dans de beaux draps. Elle va le torturer et le cuisiner jusqu'à ce qu'il lui avoue tout ce qu'elle voudra entendre et plus encore.  
On ne lui avait jamais demandé d'assister à ce genre de séances, qui plus est Amanda s'amusait mieux lorsqu'elle était seule avec sa victime, aussi, il ignore réellement le programme, mais la perfidie de cette femme vaut tous les oscars. L'espace d'un instant son cerveau appelle Michael, mais l'autre se fiche royalement de ce qui peut lui arriver. Le brun a un fils ! Le châtain avait cru trouver une sorte de famille avec eux, mais il n'en est rien. Nikita doit être loin maintenant et y'a aucun moyen pour qu'elle le sorte de là, il n'y a plus d'alliés infiltrés ici... Seymour Birkhoff est fini.  
Installé dans sa chaise de torture, il pense à tout ce qu'il a fait de sa vie, est-ce que cela vaut la mort qu'il aura très bientôt ? Il n'y croit pas vraiment. Il aurait du continuer de vivre loin d'eux, mais Michael l'a trainé vers la pente la plus sinueuse de toute sa vie. Loin de lui l'envie de se mettre à chialer ou de garder Michael en mémoire, dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait laisser sortir sous la torture ; encore une fois, il lui faut protéger ce salopard dont il est tombé amoureux. L'entrée de Sonya est le moment rêvé pour Birkhoff de faire dans l'humour, ça, il sait en user et en abuser. Peut-être aussi qu'il pourra éviter à Sonya le même destin que lui ou l'ancien ingénieur, cette fille est loin d'être conne et finalement, il l'aime bien. Si seulement il pouvait là maintenant offrir son cœur à cette beauté plutôt que de le garder grand ouvert uniquement pour Michael...  
Lorsque les talons se rapprochent, il sait deux choses, que la rigolade est terminée et qu'il va passer les plus mauvaises heures de son existence. Le protocole standard lui est refusé, bien sûr, elle lui brisera les os sans aucune pitié. S'en sortir indemne est tout bonnement impossible, mais il se doit d'essayer... au moins... Bien entendu ça ne marche pas, Amanda est loin d'être dupe, mais il se devait de tenter. Si jamais elle sait ce qu'il éprouve pour Michael, elle se fera une joie de se mettre en croisade jusqu'à Londres et de réduire Max à l'état de cadavre décharné. Ce gosse n'est pour rien dans l'histoire, Amanda est peut-être une femme, mais elle ne fera pas dans la pitié, même pour un enfant !

La première chose qu'elle lui prend c'est sa main droite, il aurait du s'en douter, quelle peut être la pire punition pour un geek ? Lui ôter l'utilisation de ses doigts. Il se rappelle avoir crié de douleur car jamais il n'a été préparé à rencontrer ce genre de choses. Derrière ses ordinateurs Seymour avait toujours été bien caché, ne craignant ni la douleur, ni les balles, mais cette fois, il est jeté dans un maelström dont il ignore jusqu'à l'existence. Ses os sont brisés, pire que ça, réduits en bouilli, il ne cesse de se dire que plus jamais il ne pourra pianoter sur un ordinateur, que plus jamais il ne sera Shadow Walker ! On lui aura tout pris, même ça...  
Ce qui arrive juste après ça est pire encore, que tout ce qu'il a anticipé. Finir en légume vivant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ne l'enchante guère, mais il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour changer ça. Il ne vendra pas Nikita. Et tandis que l'aiguille s'approche de lui, il pense qu'à une seule chose : Michael ! Alors non, il ne fait pas ça parce qu'il aime l'asiatique, Amanda se trompe sur toute la ligne. Quel joie ça aurait été de lui cracher la vérité en face, de voir l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Il est une énigme, c'est ce qu'elle a dit, bien, car il en est aussi une pour lui-même. L'aiguille maintenant s'infiltre dans sa narine et là, il est prêt à lui raconter tout ce qu'elle veut, tout, sauf que Sonya, sa sauveuse arrête l'inquisiteur dans sa course folle. Nikita ne l'a pas abandonné !

Lorsqu'il chemine aux côtés de Sean, Birkhoff sait plus ou moins ce que Nikita a prévu et contre quoi elle va l'échanger et ça, ça lui fait chaud au cœur. Pour elle, il est plus important que la boite noire, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si Michael aurait fait le même choix, dans la même situation.  
Le temps de passer chez un contact de Nikita pour voir si sa main est réparable, Birkhoff se retrouve avec un plâtre, il se sent vide, en colère et profondément blessé ; mais au moins, il sait que quelqu'un veille sur lui, que Nikita l'aime malgré tout et ça, c'est le plus rassurant. Ce qui ne l'est pas c'est qu'il sait maintenant qu'elle a averti Michael et qu'il ne lui a même pas fait passer un message... Il aura vraiment tout sacrifié pour cette homme ! La glace n'y est pour rien, mais il se venge sur elle avec un pic, bien décidé de passer sa frustration sur elle et dans la boisson. Il remercie Nikita d'être là, sans trop pousser sa présence, il ne veut pas craquer et s'oblige à garder un masque impassible, le geek pense à raison qu'elle le sait, c'est pourquoi il se retrouve devant ce Dell pourri avec ce logiciel de commande vocale, au moins pourra-t-il continuer à l'aider et non être un poids mort qui se lamente sur son propre sort.  
Son essai de le faire rire est louable, mais il n'en a pas le cœur, tout ce qu'il veut c'est boire et être seul, cela dit elle n'en a pas fini. Ses excuses il n'en veut pas, c'était arrivé, la faute à pas de chance ou à Sonya. Il était parti en connaissance de causes, oui, il avait senti la merde depuis le début mais il avait continué, s'il devait en vouloir à quelqu'un c'était lui et lui seul. C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas un agent de terrain qu'il n'était pas fait pour cette vie, mais ils doivent se débrouiller tous les deux, ils sont seuls, contre tous.

- Merci d'être revenu pour moi. »  
- C'est parce que tu en vaux la peine. »

Quelque part, il lui semble qu'elle ne dit pas ça par hasard. Oui, il assure comme geek, mais ces mots là, c'est autre chose. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle vient de lui dire ça. Si tôt qu'elle eut fini sa séance de remontage de moral, après avoir quand même réussi à le faire sourire, la belle brune fait ses bagages et dit partir à la poursuite d'Owen. Il l'a oublié celui-là. Non, ils ne sont donc pas seuls tous les deux contre le monde, Owen est là et puisqu'elle parte le rejoindre, Seymour n'a pas à s'en faire pour elle. Il lui fait un signe de la main, enfin plutôt du plâtre et s'en retourne vers son cocktail.

- Tu fais peine à voir. »  
- Je t'emmerde. »

Que fait Michael là ? Il n'est pas censé être en Angleterre avec son fils ? Ne quittant pas des yeux son verre le geek soupire, s'il vous plait pas ça, ne lui dites pas que Nikita a demandé à Michael de venir lui servir de babysitteur pendant qu'elle n'est pas là ! Il va bien ! Il a prévu une petite beuverie et pleurer comme une starlette de cinéma dans son lit, bien chaud en pestant sur sa mauvaise étoile, mais non, noooooon, faut que le héros se ramène !

- Je veux pas de toi ici, pitié retourne chez toi ! »  
- Je suis chez moi. »  
- Je veux dire avec ta famille ! »  
- Je suis chez moi... »

Il veut se mettre en colère, passer sa frustration sur l'homme, mais force est de constater qu'il a même du mal à tenir son verre. Sa main tremble, sa voix chevrote, il est sous anti-douleur, mais ce n'est pas la douleur physique qui le secoue comme ça. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte ses yeux sont noyés de larmes et le verre a glissé de ses doigts s'écrasant sur le parquet de la baraque. Il est vide. Il n'est pas un héros, non, pas qu'il ait vraiment essayé, mais Amanda a raison. Ce qu'il a fait jusqu'alors c'est de suivre l'exemple de Michael et grand mal lui en a pris ! Voilà le résultat, il était déjà pas bien stable... mais maintenant, il ne reste plus rien.  
Comment se relève-t-on derrière un truc comme ça ? Il n'est pas James Bond, juste un geek qui vit sa vie derrière un écran d'ordinateur. La main de Michael est douce, c'est la première fois qu'il le touche de cette façon, il sent son pouce effleurer son oreille tandis que ses doigts s'enfoncent dans sa chevelure faisant attention de ne pas riper sur une blessure.

- Essaye pas de retenir, c'est pire encore. »  
- Je suis pas comme vous. »  
- Je sais Birkhoff, c'est pour ça, ne te renferme pas. Tu ne seras plus jamais le même homme si tu choisis cette voie. »

La main est si douce, il veut croire qu'elle sera là lorsque, comme aujourd'hui, Seymour se sent perdu, sans le vouloir il glisse contre elle comme un chat. Ce seul contact est la bouffée d'air frais dont il a cruellement besoin. Il a l'impression qu'il s'est arrêté de respirer lorsqu'il a posé les yeux sur Amanda, qu'il se noie sous ce qu'elle a ensemencé en lui. On peut dire ce que l'on veut, Amanda n'a pas usurpé le titre d'inquisiteur, il est certain qu'on avoue tous ses pêchers et même ceux commis par un autre pour un moment de paix et de pitié. Elle aurait pu être plus virulente, mais elle l'a attaqué qu'aux points stratégiques tout du moins de ce qu'elle en connait. Heureusement pour lui, Amanda préférait passer la vie de Nikita au crible plutôt que la sienne. Il a toujours été insignifiant aux yeux de tous...

- On a besoin de toi Birkhoff. De tes capacités, mais aussi de ta bonne humeur, de tes pitreries et de ta langue bien pendue. Tu es un véritable ouragan de bonne humeur, ça nous fait du bien... »

Le bras du militaire le tire contre son torse, Seymour ferme les yeux sous la chaleur qu'il dégage, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute qui le fait pleurer de plus belle. Ses mains se serrent contre le T-shirt de Michael se cramponnant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. L'air lui manque, son corps tremble comme une feuille mais ce n'est rien de ce qui se serait passé s'il avait été laissé seul ici sans oxygène pour vive. Le brun le serre un peu plus contre lui, le berçant comme un enfant. Il voudrait bien se trouver pathétique, mais même son amour propre se fiche de ce à quoi il ressemble. Il a vécu en apnée depuis la disparition de Michael, ce qu'il croyait être une délivrance n'avait été qu'un enfer, il a besoin de la présence du brun, aussi destructrice qu'elle soit, même être son ami lui va du moment qu'il reste !

- Tu... repars pas ? »  
- Non... c'est fini, je suis là. Pardon Seymour. »

C'est la première fois que le brun utilise son prénom, il aime bien la dimension qu'il prend dans la bouche de Michael, lui qui le déteste, le trouve presque parfait soudainement. Seymour, voilà longtemps que personne ne l'a utilisé. Serrant le torse de Michael, sa tête se niche à l'endroit où bat son cœur, il écoute le bruit régulier de la vie qui coule dans le corps du militaire comme si c'est la chanson la plus enchanteresse qu'il n'a jamais entendu. La Division les a rendu insensible à tout, tout du moins a essayé ! Il ne se rappelle pas la dernière fois où il a pris le temps d'apprécier un moment à sa juste valeur. Une aube, une nuit étoilée, un coucher de soleil, le chant des oiseaux, ou le bruissement des feuilles sous un coup de vent... A-t-il déjà fait attention à ce genre de choses ? Il ne s'en souvient pas. Toujours blotti dans les bras de Michael, il se sent enfin complet, il respire, comme enfin sorti de toute la merde qui l'enfonçait sournoisement dans cet océan de désespoir.

Il n'y a plus aucun mot d'énnooncés pendant les prochaines heures, il n'y a que le mouvement réconfortant de Michael et sa respiration saccadée qui reprend un rythme normal. Il n'y a que ses larmes qui se fondent dans le T-shirt du militaire, que le battement de son cœur. Comme si tout ce dont avait besoin Seymour pour vivre venait à sa rencontre. Même dans ses plus beaux songes, il n'a jamais pensé se retrouver entre les bras de Michael, à moitié installé sur ses cuisses, le visage reposant sur l'oreiller de son pectoral gauche. Sa vie n'avait aucun sens avant ça.

- Désolé de t'avoir jeté comme ça. »  
- Tu avais raison. Je n'ai pas pu sauver le femme que j'aimais, ni ma fille, je me le reproche encore aujourd'hui. Je vivais dans la vengeance, dans le passé. Ça m'a fait du bien de réfléchir, de me retrouver avec Max et de penser au futur, enfin ! »  
- Je suis content pour toi. »  
- Tu as été la seule personne à rester toujours auprès de moi dans les bons, comme dans les mauvais moments, je me devais d'être là. J'avais prévu de revenir pour la fin du mois, mais Max va bien, il est en sécurité, je suis plus utile ici que là bas. »

Depuis quand permet-il a l'espoir de revenir grignoter son cœur comme une tribus de Langoliers ? Il n'en voulait plus ! Son visage fit un court mouvement négatif, espérant faire taire Michael, qu'il ne joue pas avec ses sentiments maintenant, c'est beaucoup trop tôt, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir se remettre d'un nouveau refus. Pourtant il ne fait rien lorsque Michael attrape son visage et l'embrasse. Ses yeux larmoyants observent l'homme qui semble se poser pleins de questions, c'est un essai, il le sait, quitte ou double ! Les lèvres se ré-avancent pour un second baiser plus profond, qu'il accepte volontiers comme le dernier de sa vie, peut-être qu'il le sera, peut-être que Michael n'y arrivera pas, mais au moins, au moins, il lui laisse l'occasion d'exprimer librement ce qu'il ressent.  
C'est doux et puisque le militaire ne fait pas mine de l'en empêcher, il prend tout ce qu'on lui offre, les bras noués autour de la large nuque du brun, il grimpe sur ses genoux et se pend à ses lèvres. Michael est l'air qu'il respire, il est l'eau qui l'imprègne, la lumière qui le fait vivre. Ses lèvres sont la seule chose sur terre qui lui permet de s'extraire au gouffre qui s'est emparé de son cœur. Il bat, il bat à cent à l'heure rien que pour lui, pour Michael. Les larmes qui longent ses joues sont de cristal dont la douleur et les tourments ont été purifié par un amour qui se permet de crier son existence pour la toute première fois.  
Les mains de Michael glissent contre son dos, sous son gilet puis son t-shirt remontant le long de sa chair, il sent les doigts s'arrêter sur tout ce qui n'a rien de féminin, comme des découvreurs incertains, ils tâtent le terrain essayant de savoir où ils doivent se rendre ; les siens sont perdus dans la chevelure de Michael, elle a poussé et à son humble avis c'est la coupe qui lui sied le mieux. Birkhoff désire le lui dire, mais il ne veut pas quitter ses lèvres de peur qu'elles se refusent à lui. S'il veut Michael, c'est le moment pour lui d'aller de l'avant, de lui prouver que l'amour fait fi de l'apparence et des corps, que le sien est pur et n'a d'autre but que d'exister rien que pour le brun. C'est pourquoi il lâche la chevelure pour laisser sa main valide se faufiler sous la matière cotonneuse et caresser le ventre musclé de l'homme. Il le sent s'évader de son toucher, mais Michael n'interrompt pas le baiser, son corps entier vient de se contracter.

- Me refuse pas ça... Pitié Michael. Une fois, juste une fois essaye, laisse-moi te prouver que je n'ai rien à leur envier, tu perds rien à tenter et si ça te convient pas, ça me fera une véritable raison d'abandonner, de t'oublier et passer à autre chose. Me refuse pas ça... Pitié. »

Pour seule réponse le corps se décontracte, autorisant sa main à parcourir le torse offert à sa découvert, le geek ne se démonte pas, car il sait que Michael ne pipera mot maintenant qu'ils ont commencé, il lui laisse son corps pour cette nuit, peut-être unique et qu'il a carte blanche à moins que franchement le reste ne le révulse. Oubliant ses lèvres quelques instants, il profite de la coopération de Michael pour retirer son T-shirt et découvrir son torse de ses lèvres, il veut le faire réagir, lui faire aimer ça autant qu'il savoure ce moment. C'est comme découvrir un oasis en plein désert, si seulement il avait les mot pour exprimer ce que représente Michael dans son existence, il n'est même pas certain que le militaire puisse comprendre. Faisant attention à ses blessures, le geek tombe à genou, il n'a jamais fait ça de sa vie et ne veut pas que Michael voit l'éclair d'appréhension qui luit dans ses yeux lorsque sa main valide aidée de celles du brun ouvre la fermeture éclaire puis pousse le sous vêtement du militaire. Il voit Michael se mettre plus à l'aise sur le canapé attendant que le geek en termine avec ses incertitudes et se lance. Les premières secondes sont franchement les plus embarrassantes qu'il n'a jamais vécu, il a du mal à trouver le bon rythme, la bonne pression, le bon angle, il panique presque, mais la main qui caresse sa chevelure le met rapidement en confiance. Essayant de se rappeler de ce que certaines filles ont fait à sa propre personne, Seymour commence à trouver la tache plus aisée et presque agréable, il sent le membre gonfler entre ses lèvres et c'est tout ce qui lui importe. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que les soupirs du brun fasse écho aux tremblements de sa propre érection ; au début il s'était demandé si ça pourrait lui déclencher un quelconque plaisir, mais présentement, il est bien en peine de freiner ses instincts pour ne pas faire jouir Michael tout de suite. Il s'excite sur son gilet qu'il vient de retirer et qui s'est attrapé dans le plâtre qu'on lui a posé tantôt ; l'âme charitable de Michael l'aide dans sa tache et c'est bien a regret qu'il lâche l'érection de Michael pour ôter son t-shirt exposant sa peau marquée par les coups de ses geôliers. Il entend Michael grogner mais est vite rassuré quand un doigt fait le tour d'un de ses bleus.

- Seymour, ça suffit... tu veux certainement pas que je jouisse avant la fin. »

C'est vrai ! C'est une véritable torture de lâcher l'organe, mais tant pis, il a d'autre projets pour lui ! Aussi il se débarrasse de son pyjama et de son boxer se rendant compte que le brun fait de même. La vue qu'il a de Michael assis les cuisses légèrement écartées et la main droite caressant négligemment son membre manque de l'achever. Il est parfait...

- Oh mon dieu... »

Seymour Birkhoff a perdu ses moyens, il a même oublié ce à quoi il vient de penser et qui semblait pourtant très important sur le moment, mais diable à quoi venait-il de penser ! Il doit se ressaisir, mais Michael ne l'aide pas franchement, s'il continue son cerveau va faire une erreur critique ! Au diable ce à quoi il avait pensé, il grimpe sur les cuisses du brun profitant de la sensation agréable que le membre de Michael lui procure en frôlant son entrée à chaque mouvements de main de Michael.

- Un truc pour... lubrifier ? »

Oh merde, voilà à quoi il avait pensé avant de voir Michael dans sa tenue d'Adam ! Le geek peste.

- Bouge pas, pitié bouge pas, je reviens ! »

Le rire de Michael le suit jusque dans sa chambre, il est rassuré que le brun n'ait pas décidé de faire machine arrière. Bien entendu avec les derniers évènements, il n'a pas réussi à déballer ses cartons, c'est un bordel sans nom et il ne trouve pas celui qui renferme le précieux flacon. Ronchonnant de plus belle et toujours nu comme un vers, il se dirige vers la cuisine car la pharmacie la plus proche est... Oh mon dieu, faudrait y aller en voiture, même pas en rêve, qui plus est il ne va pas laisser Michael l'occasion de s'en tirer comme ça ! Fichant un bordel de tous les diables dans la cuisine, il revient avec une petite bouteille d'huile de sésame que Nikita a absolument tenu à acheter quelque jours plus tôt.

- Va falloir se contenter de ça. »  
- Huile de sésame ? Nikita va être contente... »  
- C'est ça ou rien ! »

Michael dépose la bouteille sur la table basse juste à côté du PC en secouant la tête négativement. Il se lève sans dire un mot puis tire l'informaticien derrière lui.

- Suis-moi, on en plaisante pas avec l'huile de sésame d'une assassin ? Birkhoff... »

Ouai, non, peut-être pas le meilleur plan, mais c'est le seul qu'il a sur le moment. Il suit Michael à l'étage puis se fait pousser dans la salle de bain, sans vraiment réagir. Ses yeux gris scrutent chaque mouvement du militaire qui règle la température et le débit de l'eau comme si tout allait exploser. Birkhoff ignore ce qu'il fiche jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de son plâtre, il en aurait bien oublié jusqu'à son nom devant cette magnifique apparition. Même dans ses rêves érotiques, il n'a pas imaginé Michael aussi désirable, la vérité surpassant toute ses fictions.

- Mets-toi ici. »

Les bras contre le carrelage de la salle de bain, seul endroit sec de toute la cabine, les muscles du geek se détendent sous le jet d'eau, les doigts savonneux de Michael viennent de passer l'entreé de son corps et il doit retenir sa respiration pour ne pas hoqueter de surprise. A première vue ça n'a rien de transcendant comme sensation et lorsque Michael lui demande si ça allait, il n'incline simplement la tête. Tout à coup, quelque chose court-circuite son corps qui tremble lors d'une décharge de plaisir, il n'a pas besoin de dire à Michael quoi que ce soit, que l'autre s'attaque à la zone comme si il mène une vendetta contre elle.

- Putain Michael ! »

Le nom de l'être cher n'a pas le temps d'être énoncé en entier qu'il jouit, manquant de s'écrouler dans le bac de douche sous la brutalité de l'orgasme. Mais maintenu fermement par les hanches, Michael le garde debout profitant du relâchement de l'informaticien pour glisser en lui et le faire gémir de plaisir. Jusque là, il ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Seymour, soit, ça a quelque chose d'étrangement faux dans le sens où rien n'est comme il le connait tout est nouveau, chaque étape le laissant à la fois perdu et coutumier. Il ne s'est jamais senti autant aimé depuis sa défunte femme. Lorsque le geek l'avait chassé de sa vie, Michael avait compris à quel point sa froideur avait pu faire de mal au concerné, mais depuis longtemps il se trimballait une homophobie assez virulente dont il ignorait la cause ; simplement là, il n'en était plus là. Il a entendu le cœur de Seymour et lui a donné l'opportunité de lui faire changer d'avis peut-être définitivement sur ce rapport étrange que deux hommes peuvent entretenir. Il est peut-être un salopard, mais il n'a rien promis.  
L'étroitesse de l'informaticien est délectable, lorsqu'il donne son premier coup de reins, ses doigts se crispent sur les hanches de son compagnon. La familiarité de la chose s'arrête là, ce qu'il ressent à présent, n'a semble-t-il pas son pareil et c'est avidement qu'il prend ce qui lui appartient désormais. Les cris de plaisirs de Seymour se fondent dans le murmure de l'eau et lui, n'arrête pas d'augmenter la vitesse de ses va-et-vient, saoulé par quelque chose dont il a presque oublié l'existence.  
Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, Michael reprend son souffle, il a glissé sur le sol avec Birkhoff faisant attention que le geek ne mouille pas son plâtre avant de laisser son cerveau faire un total shutdown. Il avait consommé nombre de femmes ces dernières années, pour des missions, il avait couché avec Nikita, mais elles n'avaient jamais eu le quart de la saveur que sa femme avait possédé. Birkhoff avait ce truc en plus et il ignorait pourquoi, pourquoi parmi tous les gens qui s'étaient approchés, simplement ce petit geek provocateur et emmerdant arrivait à lui offrir ça.

- Je t'aime, Michael... »

Simplement lui pouvait toucher son cœur de cette façon, ce je t'aime avait plus de puissance que tous les mots doux de Nikita, il allait crever étouffé par tant d'amour, comment diable une personne pouvait en contenir autant ? Michael n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui rendre le quart de ce que lui offrait le châtain. Cet homme est un tourbillon qui chasse le pire pour amener que le meilleur. L'informaticien semble attende son verdict, il ne va pas le faire attendre plus longtemps, il resserre l'étreinte qu'il a sur Birkhoff le faisant pousser une courte plainte, mais jamais, jamais il ne le laissera quitter cet endroit. Oui, il est peut-être un salopard, mais ce trésor est trop beau pour qu'il le perde.

- Je tuerais Amanda pour ça, qu'importe le temps que ça va me pendre. En attendant, plus jamais je ne veux te voir sur le terrain, tu restes en sécurité, tu m'entends ? Je vous veux, toi et Max à l'abri de tout, même si pour ça, je dois vous envoyer à l'autre bout du monde. »  
- Michael... »  
- Que dirais-tu de venir en Angleterre avec moi quand tout sera fini ? Max t'aime bien, tu sais. »  
- Je l'aime bien aussi. »  
- Tu es aussi changeant que la brise Seymour, t'avise pas de changer de cap parce que je viendrais te chercher. »  
- Jamais, je n'ai besoin que d'une chose pour vivre... »  
- Ton ordi ? »  
- Bon, ok, deux choses ! Désolé, mais mon corps a besoin de repos. »  
- Ok ! »

Il n'a pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour hisser l'informaticien dans ses bras et le glisser dans un draps de bain, il le porte comme une jeune mariée, comme il a mené sa femme au lit conjugale bien des années avant. L'histoire change et se réécrit, il n'est pas sûr d'être à cent pour cent ok avec ce changement total de sexualité, mais quand il regarde le visage tuméfié, néanmoins heureux de Birkhoff, il ne veut pas se poser plus de questions, il va se laisser guider par le petit ouragan qui est entré dans sa vie et qui a envoyé valser toutes ses certitudes.


End file.
